A Safe Place to Call Home
by Light.to.Black
Summary: Jane and Maura never thought breaking up a fight and trying to help Claire would impact their life so much. *rated T for language and content*
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first Fanfic so don't be shy to give me suggestions or let me know if I misspelled anything!_

* * *

"Shut the hell up!" Screamed Claire, "Look I'm out of the gang and I don't want to cause any trouble between us, why can't you just leave me alone? I left the gang to stay out of this shit so back off!"

Tension increased between the two teens and adrenaline was pumping through Claire's veins, she could feel her whole body tense and strain.

After what felt like hours of staring at each other the guy looked away, and she thought this conflict was finally over.

When Claire turned to start running, out of the corner of her eye she saw a blade being drawn from the guy's jacket. "Shit, look please can we not do this now. I gotta find a place to chill for the night." but he didn't seem to care, all he wanted was her... Dead.

Claire instantly sprung into action knowing the only way out, was to win the fight. Luckily for her they were in an alley on a familiar street in Boston. So as she was fighting she planned how she was going to run from this guy.

***  
Meanwhile across the street at a local burger joint the dynamic duo of Rizzoli & Isles were just paying for their meals when they heard screaming outside.

Immediately Jane thought the worst and started sprinting towards the two teens beating the shit out of each other across the street.

Jane shouted "Boston PD" and instantly, like lightening, the two bolted in opposite directions.

Claire took off towards a local deli because she knew she could cut through and planned out her route. The boy bolted down the street towards a residential area.

Jane quickly assessed who was hurt more and went after Claire, but because of how injured Claire was she didn't have to wait long to catch up to her as they went around a corner.

Claire stopped out of breath and Jane ran up and held onto her. "Look lady back off I don't need help, get the fuck off of me" Claire began shouting more profanities at Jane, giving Maura a chance to catch up to them.

Knowing this was her only chance to escape Claire got up and bolted down the street. Jane followed but after awhile of running and a lot of twist and sharp turns Jane lost her.

"Dammit" Jane breathed as she turned to Maura after running back after her chase. "I really thought I could help that girl. She couldn't have been more than 16 years old Maur and after that fight and the way she acted I don't think she has a safe place to call her home."

Maura put her hand on Jane's back and began soothing her wife. After a few minutes passed she turned to Jane, "You gave her your card. Hopefully we hear from her soon in the meantime we know what she looks like. Tomorrow we'll go to the station and tell Vince what all happened and go from there. We'll find her Jane." and with that they walked back to their car and headed home.

* * *

_Reviews are amazing so please let me know what you think and if I should continue the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My power went off after a big storm so I haven't been able to update in a couple of days. Now that I have power though, I hope to update daily. _

_Please let me know if you liked this chapter and if I had any spelling or grammar mistakes since I'm not the most amazing writer._

* * *

***  
Claire woke up bundled in blankets and cold. She sighed and realized where she was. The slide that she was sleeping in didn't offer as much protection from the cold as she thought. She wiped her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She breathed in the cool air and checked her phone. 4:30 a.m. exactly when she always woke up, her internal alarm clock was as accurate as a person in war. She slowly got out of the slide and packed her clothes in her backpack. She took a deep breath as she realized how much pain she was in. She remembered the previous night and the fight she got into. She closed her eyes and thought of how close she was to being caught and taken back to her home that was more like hell.

Claire changed her sweatshirt that was covered in blood and headed towards the house she knew her friend Zachariah was staying in. Being able to run in the morning was amazing. She was able to run away from the previous place that she was staying and never had to look back.. there's nothing like it. No one was out because of how early she was up and she felt alive being the only one on the streets.

She entered the house Zachariah was staying in and she began walking towards his room. As she was walking she took in the sight of seeing everyone joined together in shelter. As she was walking in the living room there was about six people sprawled out on the floor all bundled together fighting off their their nightmares. In the kitchen all that was in the cupboards was popcorn, saltine crackers and tea to fill them up as much as possible. She walked down the hallway and turned to the first door on the left ... The room that she used to stay in. She entered the room and walked over to the first set of bunk beds and sat in the bottom bunk and turned to Zachariah.

Zachariah knew something was wrong and put his arm around his "little sister's" shoulders and held her close to him, "What's wrong Gracey?" Claire smiled at that name. Only Zach and the rest of the members of the gang called her Grace but only he could call her Gracey. She smiled because of the safety she felt and it only took someone saying that name to remember the past when she was apart of the gang.

"So what happened?" Zachariah asked and immediately Grace's face fell as she began retelling the events from last night.

***  
"Maura," Jane yelled "come on Maura, it shouldn't take this long to get ready for a run!"

"Fine Jane, I'll be done in a second"

During their run Maura could tell Jane was off, but she did not want to upset her by bringing it up considering she had a pretty good feeling it was about the young girl from last night. So she made other small talk and knew once they got down to the station Jane would be at ease after telling Korsak and Frost what happened.

_One Week Later_

"Korsak what did you say?" Jane asked stunned.

"Jane.. we found her." Korsak replied once more, hiding the smile growing on his face. "She's at a local college prep school that we found based on the uniform that you described was in her backpack when you checked for a weapon at the scene."

Jane smiled "What are we waiting for I'm going to get Maura and then we'll go get her."

* * *

_As always it would be lovely to hear what you guys think so far, so please don't be shy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you guys for reading and following my story. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little longer than usual but I think you guys will like it. I got a little help from my cousin Michaela. I will be updating daily from now hopefully I don't get writing block._

* * *

** _Present Time**_

"You hold a lot of resentment in your small stature" Kyle laughs.

"Shut the fuck up," Claire shoots back and rolls her eyes. She is not in the mood to joke around today. She has deadlines to meet and a paper to review. School is not as easy for her as other kids. Even though she's advanced doesn't mean she has it easy. Claire sighed and went back to work.

Economics isn't a fun subject but arguing that's what Claire thrives on. She began working on her paper about how she believes using different economic strategies Boston could improve their economy. Busy just reviewing and highlighting her research, she paused and looked up to see her teacher Mr. Stratus walking towards her.

"Good afternoon sir," Claire said as she was still busy typing away at her keyboard.

"Good afternoon Claire I hate to distract you from your work but I was just informed that they need you down in the counseling and information wing." he replies.

"No problem I'll go right after I finish up this paragraph." Claire smiles and Mr. Status returns the warm gesture and walks away.

Claire begins walking to the wing while daydreaming about what kind of forms her family missed now, and enters the big room looking around for the secretary Ms. Jennings.

After looking around and checking the schedule she became confused when she realized that Ms. Jennings is on her lunch break. She walks over to ask the secretary for the counseling department if she knew what she was called down for, and if she could give her the forms that she may have missed.

The secretary smiles and says, "actually Dr. Listone (the counselor) needs to see you in his office he also says it's a pressing matter and to come right away." The secretary smiles sweetly and tries to give Claire a reassuring look when she starts looking really confused and nervous.

"Why do I have to see him 'mam?" Claire asks as calmly as she can muster. She never had to see the counselor before except during the first week of school, which is completely normal, and she barely able to get through that without blowing the whole thing up.

The secretary kindly reminds her not to worry and to take a seat in the waiting area.

Claire patiently waits for Dr. Listone tapping her finger lightly on the arm of the chair. She could feel her nerves rising as the anxiety grew in the pit of her stomach.

She never likes the counselors they always push and never resolve anything. Plus she knows what she's doing. Why would she want to take advice from someone whose never been in her shoes, and has a perfect life?

Dr. Listone enters the waiting area and offers Claire a warm smile of encouragement.

Slowly Claire rising out of her seat returns the smile and enters the overly comforting room. She looks around and is instantly sickened. Each inch of the wall is covered in awfully dramatized posters. With each poster she grew more hatred to the counselor and she desperately wants to get out of the room.

Dr. Listone took a seat across from her. She could sense his nervousness as he adjusted his glasses. "I have some unfortunate news. A detective from the Boston homicide unit is here to talk to you along with a medical examiner. I wasn't able to talk with them about the details because of confidentiality, but if there's anything you need to tell me you can trust me. I also want you to remember that when you wear that uniform you're not only representing yourself but the school too. Remember to be honest and respectful. I am always here for you," he checked the file in front of him for her name then continued, "Claire I have a feeling I've never been in you're shoes before but whatever it is don't be afraid to come to me."

Claire tried to control the sickness she was experiencing. She sourly tried to give the Doctor a look of reassurance and got out of her chair.

Dr. Listone escorted her down the hall to a cold conference room.

Instantly she smelled roses, violet and vanilla then she realizes that it is coming from the women on the end of the table on the right.

Taking a seat she freezes after taking a good look at the two ladies she remembers a week ago when she almost got caught. She glanced over and recognized the women sitting just left of the overly dressed women on the right that was wearing way to much perfume...

* * *

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far and let me know if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. _


	4. Chapter 4

She could feel her heart stop, and for a moment she couldn't think or feel anything. Just then the sweet voice of the perfumed lady broke the silence

"Hello I'm Maura and this my partner Jane. Jane and I want to ask you about an incident that occurred between you and another young adult."

Claire not thinking straight remembers Jane is a homicide detective, and before catching herself she hears herself quickly asks, "I didn't kill him right?"

"No," replied Jane with slight concern in her voice. "But we would like you to tell us the events that happened and ask you a few other questions."

Just a man walks in the room and sits down next to Claire. "Hello Claire I'm Simon a Social Worker with the county I'm hear to help you answer the questions and to remind you to be honest or simply reply I don't remember."

Claire tenses, and feels herself slowly start uncontrollably rocking in her chair just slightly. Maura notices this and whispers to Jane to be sensitive.

Jane gives Claire a comforting look, "so do you think you could tell us about last week?" Claire nodded and began retelling the events but without giving the name of the boy she fought, or why they were fighting.

Jane notices that she isn't telling the whole story but doesn't push Claire to hard in fear she would stop talking completely.

After Claire finishes telling what happened Maura asks to examine the wounds on Claire's arms and legs, but Claire declines.

Jane notices Claire tugging at her sleeves trying to hid the many scars and bruises that lay beneath the cloth hiding the past away from plain sight.

Jane smiles softly at Claire and cautiously walks over to kneel down to the side of Claire's chair. She then made clear eye contact with her, only to have Claire look away unable to keep looking at Jane's face.

Jane put her hand on Claire's arm feeling her tense under Jane's soft touch, "baby you're safe here Maura is not going to hurt. We just want to make sure your injuries are healing properly."

Claire faces the Social worker and he nods his head slightly knowing to let the deceive do her job. Claire stared at her sleeve and finally spoke once more, "don't ever call me baby again." the words left her mouth and Jane got up off the floor and went back to sit by Maura.

Jane scrunches her eyebrows and turns to the social worker nodding her head.

He sighs and looks at Claire, " we didn't to have to do this but we can't let you go home unless we know you are safe. We are going to have a meeting with your parents and if don't feel that your home is right for you we will have to put you in foster care."

Claire becomes enraged and tries to keep her cool knowing that one wrong move could turn this whole situation sour. She begins remembering the discussions she has had with her parents about what to say at parent conference meetings hopefully her parents will remember everything and play it cool.

Claire asks to leave the room and before she get's an answers storms out of the doors and waits for her parents to be called...

* * *

_Thanks again to my cousin Michaela for helping me write this chapter. If you guys like it please don't be shy and feel free to write a review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys I am so, so sorry I didn't update for awhile I started school and recently an old classmate of mine passed away. I hope you guys enjoy this update and again I am so sorry that I wasn't able to put out this chapter faster. I was not expecting so much to happen the first week of school._

* * *

Claire couldn't sit still and she began pacing around the waiting room cursing under her breath and trying to remind herself that her parents know what to do. She feels herself taking in deep breaths and tries to calm down as her heart begins beating more rapidly and her mind tries to process all that's happening.

Just when she begins thinking she can't take it anymore her parents enter the waiting room. Her mother who is usually in sweats covered in the smell of smoke was dressed in her kakis and sweater and had a sweet perfume on. Her father who usually is wasted and smells of bar has on a blue flannel and a nice pair of jeans and thankfully smells like body spray.

Jane enters the room and asks for Claire's cellphone, luckily Claire remembered to clear the phone after texting her parents a warning and hands the phone over. Jane then did the same with her parents who gave her a reassuring look to keep cool and all was well.

Her parents are then taken into the same room that Claire had her interview in and Jane and Maura sit down at a table in the waiting room by Claire and watch as she continues to pace around the room shaking, and panicking waiting for the news.

After a hour her parents walk out of the room and smile at Claire. They open their arms and give her a big bear hug, doing their best to fake it around the cops, Claire tenses and feels a rush of fear but reminds herself this is the only way to lie about everything and have it turn alright.

After their hug Jane and Maura walk over and explain that the social worker will be joining them and that they need to go to Claire's parents home just to make sure that all is well, and then everything will be settled.

Claire's parents sigh in relief together and watch as Jane walks over to Claire and explains that she will be riding with Jane and Maura for safety reasons.

Claire instantly beings to feel her chest tighten and nods and checks her backpack for everything and then goes with Maura and Jane to their car.

The whole trip to her house was silent and Jane kept looking over her shoulder to see how Claire was doing. Maura could sense that Jane was apprehensive and tried to ask Claire about school.

Claire remained silent and tried her best to tune out the cops and focus on making it seem as if she was comfortable entering her home. She was nervous because her older and younger brothers would be there and she wasn't ready to face them after not coming home for months. It wasn't her fault they were treated better than her just because they were boys. She didn't choose this life nor did she expect something like this to ever happen to her.

Jane pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Carefully Claire unbuckled and slowly started up the driveway towords her house.

**Claire's POV**

I get out of the car and approach the front door everything comes back to me, the yelling, swearing, crying. Jane opens the front door gesturing to go inside. I spent months in other homes, other places filled with rejects just like me, and now I'm back to the hell that started it all.. I enter my home and Maura follows shutting the door behind her. I lead them upstairs to my room and they enter my bedroom.

It feels strange having adult police officers and a social worker in my room it's like my privacy just got invaded but they look around and find nothing out of the ordinary from their prospective.

It wasn't about what they didn't or did see it's about what I saw that frustrated me and made me worry. All my clothes were organized by color and type of clothing and all my band t-shirts and my jeans were gone. My bookshelf was in order by author and my Laptop on my desk had a login screen with a different background. Everything was wrong and when they looked all they saw was an overally clean teen bedroom.

They leave my room and I'm left with my thoughts for awhile. I sit on my bed and take in everything that's happening. I start to doze off when I hear someone shouting my name.

I am then called into the living room where I ruffle my younger brother's hair and give my mother a hug full of tension to show the social worker that I can handle it.

They all smile and Jane hands me her card apologizing for everything I had to go through and reminding me if I need anything to give her a call. The sad thing is that deep down I wanted them to find something wrong but then I remember, you would never know I cut and have scars from the pas unless you; pulled me aside, rolled up my sleeves all the way, rolled up my pants, scrubbed off all the makeup, ignored all the bruises and empty scars & then saw right was hiding right in front of you this whole time but that's just the thing they can't see what's right there in front of them… so they leave me trapped within the four walls of the empty home with no love and full of sorrow.

My mom yells, I cry, and I try to tell myself I can't die but I feel trapped, alone, and unwanted. The cycle will continue, and each time it get's worse and worse but you live and deal with it and hopefully you don't get to fucked up in the process.

I am fucked up though which sucks and I know that soon even though I am home things will get out of control again soon. My only question is, what's next?

* * *

_Reviews are my biggest motivation to continue writing so if you have time please let me know what you think so far or if I have any spelling or grammar errors. Thanks guys!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys again so sorry for not posting on time. I finally have everything sorted out and I had to attend my friends funeral which was really hard for me. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and another post will be up tomorrow! _

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_***Claire's POV***_

I toss and turn and fight off everything coming through my mind until my body can't stand it anymore. I immediately wake up panicked and covered in sweat. I feel the adrenaline running through me and I attempt to slow down my breath.

After a few minutes of trying to calm myself I can regain enough of my breath to pick up the phone and call Zach.

"Zach," I breathe out.

"Grace, what's wrong? Are you having another nightmare?"

Claire sighs in relief and begins to listen to Zach's calming words until she is ready to hang up and go back to bed.

The nightmares continue throughout the night and finally she just gives up and decides to go for a run.

It's four in the morning so the air is cool. Claire's mind begins to rush around and as she passes a local grocery store she begins to remember hanging out with Zach, Stacy, and Jared. She remembers carrying around a blade and walking into the grocery store laughing and then walking out with a months worth of food (tea, crackers, and bread.) She remembers laughing with her friends when they get to the park and met up with Todd the main man.

Todd was the head of the gang, a doctor in fact. He used to be my father figure and provided for us all. Yes he had to things a little illegally by selling drugs in order to provide housing and a weekly paycheck for us, but he busted his ass and did it.

Todd and I still talk often. The only reason why I'm not working for him anymore is because Zach talked me out of it. He reminded me of life before the gang. Life before the weekly fights, before the secrets and before the trouble.

I still miss them though. Instead of having to relocate every night I had a place to go. "Roommates" and things seemed to have a sort of routine. But now I'm on my own and yes now I don't have to lie about my name or age, but it get's very lonely.

I pick up my pace as I realize that my thoughts are clouding my judgement. I have to keep reminding myself that I don't need a family and that Jane and Maura would have ruined my life if they got in involved...

****_Narrator's POV****_

Jane woke up to the familiar feeling of Maura holding her tight as she fights off another nightmare of Charles Hoyte. She wakes in a panic but quickly calms down when Maura holds her close to her chest waiting for Jane to relax.

After Jane calmed down there day start off. Maura goes to work making herself look ready for the job, and Jane processed her thoughts as she makes some coffee. She thinks about how she didn't see anything wrong with Claire but the way she acted when you got close to her makes Jane feel uneasy about the situation, and increases her stress level.

After getting ready for work and heading out the door Jane looks at Maura and remembers why her life is the way it is. She feels herself begin to get back on track and focused as they pull away from their house and go off to work.

***_Claire's POV***_

_(A Week Later...)_

Weekends mean shit. Weekends mean having to deal with my brothers and trying to get work done in my fucking bedroom because everywhere else in this house is filled with noisy, and annoying people. I hate having to stay home, but my Mother got me trapped because of the stupid cops and now I'm for it. It's been a few days being trapped and I already remember why I left this hell house in the first place. Since I've gotten back I've been yelled at, cursed out and thrown around more times than I can count. My dad is notorious for coming home drunk and my mom is no help either. I come home from school and the first thing that comes out of there mouths are cusses and attacks.

I hear my father call me now and the first thing that goes through my head is why the hell now. I'm working on a project about how people can get off the grid and provide for themselves and little do most know that this takes a lot of research. The last thing I need right now is to get thrown around by my dad.

In instinct I go in my drawer to get my blade, but of course I remember the gang took mine back when I left so instead I reach for my cellphone. Secretly and embarrassedly I put Jane's number in there just in case shit get's serious and I need to get out of my house. Fast. I know it's not one of my best ideas but what the hell do I have to loose. Oh yeah just my life.

I make my way downstairs where my dad is at the kitchen table screaming at my mind. The first thing I notice is his beat red eyes that warn me he will not joke around. He stand up and immediately starts screaming at me and calling me a worthless fag then he shows me PS3 charger that got busted open. Of course he begins blaming it all on me instead of my brother who I know did it, but I let him believe it was me anyways and I begin fighting back. Telling him that it doesn't matter anyways. Before I know it his hands around around my neck threatening to choke me. To kill me. I know then that this maybe my last day on Earth and I begin counting my blessings, and praying for a way out. I fight back trying to jab in with my elbow I kick him where I know it will hurt and jab him with my elbow and try to make my way to the side door connected to my garage and basement. He begins chasing me screaming that if he get's his hands on me I will be dead. I take his threats seriously knowing that he is drunk and has the strength to kill and torture me. I run as fast as I can towards the door but before I know it he's got me again and pushes me down the basement stairs. I arch my back cover my head as I roll down the stairs pain from all my wounds begin to burn and I can hear bones breaking but adrenaline is pumping and when I hit the bottom of the stair case I pull out my phone and call Jane.

I don't say anything but my dad is dashing down the stairs and getting close to where I have landed. Seconds feel like minutes as he makes his way over to me. I brace myself and watch as he balls up his fist and punch me square in the jaw. He and I are going back and forth screaming and cussing at each other. I get up and do my best to fight back. I punch him in the nose and brace myself as he slaps me across the face then tackles me to the ground. I keep fighting waiting for someone to save me.

I can hear my brothers and my Mother upstairs continuing their lives not worrying about me their family member getting my assed kicked by my own father. I bite him and hear Jane's voice echoing through the halls.

I let myself ease up a little, but I keep his hands away from my neck hearing Jane make her way into the basement screaming "boston police." I let go and finally allow myself to close my eyes and black out.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys(: If you liked it please review. It gives me motivation to write and also let's me know that you guys like the story so far. Don't be afraid to also let me know if I misspelled anything or my grammar is off. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys thanks for checking out and reading the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter(:_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

In the morgue Jane and Maura are working on a case when all of the sudden Jane's work phone goes off. She glances at the phone and doesn't recognize the number, but picked up anyways figuring she isn't doing anything too extensive anyways.

"Rizzoli," Jane said into the phone. She heard rustling and shouting she was just about to hang up when she heard Claire's voice screaming, "Dad stop really please, you fucking bastard," she heard more screaming and hung up and turned to Maura. "we need to leave now."

Before Maura could react Jane started running out of the morgue toward the exit of the police station. Maura ran after her and they exited the station and entered Jane's car.

Maura took a deep breath. "What's going on Jane?"

"It's Claire. Were going to her house." Maura listened and stopped asking questions knowing that Jane didn't want to talk anymore. Maura texted Frost to meet them at Claire's house and she sat back and watched out the window until they arrived at Claire's house.

Once they pulled into the drive Jane jumped onto the drive way and bursted into Claire's home yelling "boston police". She drew her gun and ran in the basement with Maura closely behind her.

Jane entered the basement den and saw Claire lying on the ground. Claire's father started coming straight at her, and she screamed to get down on the ground. Jane wasn't putting up with this man's crap she had to focus on Claire. He fell to the ground and put his hands over his head so she could cuff him.

Jane looked, and Maura was right at Claire's side keeping her stable. She heard Frost shouting upstairs and yelled for him to go in the basement.

Korsak was with him and he grabbed Claire's father and Frost informed Jane the ambulance is on the way.

Jane rushed towards Claire and knelt down beside her and started soothing her, "Claire shhh stay with us baby soon there will be help you're safe now."

Claire opened her eyes and looked up and saw Maura and Jane kneeling beside her. She felt cold and pain was searing through her body. She tensed and Jane continued calming her down. She moved her hand towards Maura and Maura took her hand in hers.

She heard doors opening and people going down the stairs. "Claire it's okay hun it's just the paramedics don't move and let them do there jobs every things going to be okay." Maura quietly whispered to Claire.

Claire was then moved into the ambulance and driven to the nearest hospital. Maura stayed with her and Jane went to the hospital while Frost talked to Claire's Mother and Brothers.

***_Claire's POV***_

__The ambulance was moving fast and Maura was with me trying to keep me calm as the EMT's were talking with her using big words I couldn't understand.

I could feel my whole body becoming so tired again I wanted to shut my eyes and black out, but Maura kept telling me to stay with her and that soon everything will be okay and we'll be at the hospital.

I hated this feeling, being so vulnerable wasn't how I usually handled things. I'm not supposed to be like this all needy. I know that it's not usually how things work but honestly it felt nice to have Maura trying to calm me down, and care about me.

Maura says that Jane is right behind us and I smile momentarily. I need to get ahold of myself I'm not supposed to like the fact that there now apart of all this. I'm not supposed to want to see Jane but I do.

I sigh and try to clear my thoughts, but how can I when all around me chaos?

* * *

_As always don't be shy and let me know if you are liking the story so far or if I have any spelling or grammar issues. Thanks!_


End file.
